elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Hawk
|refid = }} Hawks are birds found in . Characteristics Hawks are found almost anywhere with an open area of sky. They are passive creatures and thus will not attack the Dragonborn, even after being attacked, similar to the behavior of deer or goats. Hawks have very little health and can be shot out of the sky by long range Destruction magic or with Archery. Hawk hunting is said by experienced marksmen to be "one of the most difficult hunting sports in Skyrim." The large number of hawks circling above and around the city of Solitude make it an excellent hunting ground, particularly the docks. If one waits near a hawk's nest, a hawk will land on it. There are two hawk nests on top of the central rock structure in Bloated Man's Grotto. There is also one hawk's nest on top of the roof of each of the completed mansions in . Hawk nests can spawn randomly in all Holds of Skyrim as well. Loot *Hawk beak *Hawk feathers Trivia *Hawks are actually not creatures in the normal sense. Rather, they are animated movable static objects that follow a pre-determined path. While this may sound strange, the game treats them similarly to objects such as bones or movable rocks. When anything which can move such objects hits the hawk, the static object representing the hawk is removed and a ragdoll container looking just like the hawk is dropped down in its place, which can be looted for a hawk beak and feathers. This further explains why sometimes when a hawk is killed, it does not drop exactly from the spot where it was killed. *When a hawk lands, it is possible to jump on it, and ride the hawk. However, without Netch Jelly and the paralyze trick involved with the ingredient falling off can result in death. *An extremely effective way to kill a large number of hawks at once is by using Kyne's Peace or Harmony. Both these attacks will move the hawk (and thus 'kill' it) while not angering local Hold Guards or other NPCs. A single Kyne's Peace shout can bring down a dozen or so hawks at the East Empire Company Warehouse this way. *Hawks do not suffer random effects from the Wabbajack. Instead, they are instantly killed. *Hawks cannot be reanimated by Conjuration spells. *Hawks have a hit-box which is larger than the hawk itself. This means that when an attack narrowly misses a hawk, the game will still treat the event as if the hawk has been hit. This makes the hawk somewhat easier to hit. *Hawks are some of the few creatures in Skyrim that cannot be soul trapped. *With installed, a variant of the hawk called the bone hawk can be seen flying over Castle Volkihar. Bugs * Invincible Hawks can often be found flying over Solitude or Lakeview Manor. When shot with an arrow, the arrows will float a few feet away from the hawk and follow it. Or, the arrow may hit the Hawk, and blood will show, but the Hawk will simply freeze mid-flight—no ragdoll will fall from the sky. However, it can be fixed by staying a considerable time far from your house then shooting the glitched hawk again, it may still fly, but the ragdoll will fall. * Can be killed when shot with Pacify. * May spontaneously change from white to brown or vice versa. * Shouts like Unrelenting Force or Fire Breath might have no effect. * When a Hawk is a good distance from the player, and it gets shot, it may disappear. * When a Hawk is killed, its body may not disappear. This can cause major lag issues if many are killed. * Hawks can be killed when hit by Magelight. Appearances * es:Halcón de:Falke it:Falco pl:Jastrząb ru:Ястреб uk:Яструб